Escribiendo tu biografia
by SandraA. Sance
Summary: ONESHOT Ella una escritora encerrada en su pequena casa del bosque, el un multimillonario que solo usa a las mujeres y que ha decidido escribir sus memorias, un mes en ese bosque podria cambiarles la vida a ambos.


Hola chicas, este es mi primer one shot, se que la idea es apta pera hacer una historia de varios capitulos, pero la verdad, decidi ir escribiendo y cuando la terminara decidir si valia la pena separarla por capitulos o no.

Cuando lo termine me ocupo como 20 paginas de word de modo que escontre innecesario separla por capitulos.

Bueno espero que les guste y la disfruten!

**RESUMEN**

Ella una escritora con problemas, se pasa los días en su pequeña cabaña situada en las montanas, solo baja al pueblo una vez a la semana para comprar lo que necesite. Aislada del mundo, vive aterrada por los problemas que sufrió en el instituto y universidad, Tanya Denali le arruino la vida.

Acompañada de un enorme perro-lobo, con pelaje rojizo y el cual responde a nombre de Jake, nunca pensó que su vida cambiaria tan drásticamente cuando al recibir una llamado de su editora Rosal, esta le informo que Edward Cullen, el dueño de la gran multinacional Cullen, la había escogido para que escribiera un libro sobre él, y por ese motivo se mudaba durante 1 mes a la cabaña que había justo a 1 kilometro de la de ella.

Edward Cullen, atractivo, poderoso y millonario, un imán para las mujeres aunque el solo las utilizaba para satisfacer sus deseos, se había prometido no volver a caer entre las redes de ninguna, no ya tuvo suficiente con Tanya Denali, no quería repetir la experiencia.

Lo que no se imaginaba como cambiaria su vida cuando conociera a Bella, la escritora encargada del libro que hablaría sobre su vida, idea de su hermano mayor Emmet Cullen. Esa chica encerrada del mundo, vivía su vida dentro de esa pequeña cabaña, primero curiosidad y luego deseo. ¿Podría darle una oportunidad? O la sombra de Tanya haría que lo echara todo a perder.

Bella se despertó con el sonido de los pájaros y los rayos de luz que habían conseguido traspasar entre las enormes copas de los arboles.

Ella una chica 23 años, llevaba viviendo en esa casa desde que se graduó hacia 2. Solo bajaba una vez a la semana al pueblo que la había visto crecer, sus padres habían muerto cuando ella apenas tenía 16 años, por lo que se había quedado en la casa de su mejor amiga, ambas habían ido a la universidad juntas, ella había estudiado literatura y Alice diseño de moda.

Ahora ella se encontraba viviendo en Nueva York, mientras Bella había vuelto a Forks, se había comprado un enorme perro-lobo de pelaje rojizo y se pasaba el día entre pasear por el bosque y corregir los libros de otras personas ya que no tenía el valor de presentarle a su editora y amiga Rosalie Cullen uno de sus escritos.

Esa mañana mientras esperaba a que el té que se había preparado se enfriara un poco sonó el teléfono.

- ¿Si? – pregunto

- Bella qué bueno que coges el teléfono, te he encontrado un trabajo por el que te pagaran una fortuna – le dijo su amiga Rosalie

- ¿de qué se trata? – pregunto desconfiada, Rosalie sabía que lo único que le había pedido cuando fue a hacer la entrevista para el trabajo recién salida de la universidad, era que ella trabajaría desde su casa, mandaría todos su trabajos por email o por mensajero.

- No te preocupes Bella, veras necesito que escribas un libro sobre Edward Cullen, es mi cuñado, el hermano pequeño de Emmet

- ¿ese no es el dueño de la multinacional?

- Si, ya sabes cómo es Emmet, no está hecho para trabajar en una oficina por lo que le vendió sus acciones a su hermano de modo que ahora Edward es el dueño de todo el imperio – dijo como si nada.

- Pero Rosalie para escribir una biografía sobre el tendría que ir a la ciudad casi todos los días y ya sabes que eso no me gusta, no puedo hacerlo.

- Ya he solucionado eso Bella, ayer te mande las notas que el mismo ha escrito por mensajero, supongo que te llegaran hoy y por otra parte, Edward ha decidido tomarse un mes libre por las vacaciones de invierno, así que las pasara en la cabaña que hay a 1 kilometro de la tuya, no tendrás casi que salir de casa!

- Pensaba que esa cabaña estaba abandonada – murmuro ella para sí misma, pero por lo visto Rosalie la escucho

- Si pero Edward la compro hace unas semanas cuando empezó a pensar todo el proyecto, la ha estado restaurando, creo que llegara en una semana, supongo que pasara a verte

- Eso es muy repentino

- Te conozco Bella, se perfectamente que hubieras hecho todo lo posible para no hacer este trabajo así que ahora no tienes más remedio. Cuídate y llámame cuando Edward llegue, te quiero! Adiós!

- Rosalie – dijo ella pero la rubia ya había colgado el teléfono.

Bella se sentó en el porche de su casa, en sus manos tenía una taza de té y miraba como Jake corría entre los arboles con su juguete, una cuerda con una pelota de goma. Recordó el día que conoció a Rosalie, acababa de graduarse de la universidad, ese junto con el instituto habían sido los periodos más horribles de su ida, era cierto que tenia a Alice con ella pero eso no ayudaba cuando esta tenía que irse a sus clases o con su novio Jasper.

Bella siempre había sido una persona tímida, la muerte de sus padres había hecho que aun se cerrara mas en ella misma, y después estaba la persona que le había arruinado la vida, Tanya Denali, se había pasado los años de instituto y universidad, humillándola y agrediéndola, tanto que más de una vez se le había pasado por la cabeza suicidarse y terminar con ese sufrimiento, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo recordaba a sus padres, personas a las que les encantaba la vida y que la habían perdido por culpa de un borracho que había cogido el coche. Era en esos momentos que descartaba la idea de quitarse la vida y solo contaba los días que quedaban para que el sufrimiento terminara.

De modo que cuando termino la universidad se compro esa cabaña en el bosque con el dinero que sus padres le habían dejado para la universidad pero que al haber conseguido una beca total no había usado.

Fue a la primera entrevista de trabajo y allí la conoció, Rosalie era una mujer increíblemente hermosa, alta y esbelta, con un pelo largo y rubio. Pero lo que más le gusto a Bella fue su personalidad, estuvieron hablando durante horas y cuando Rosalie le pregunto si quería decir algo antes de que ella tomara la decisión le puso sus condiciones, esta se quedo impactada pero luego accedió para sorpresa de la joven. A partir de ese día se habían vuelto amigas, aunque solo hablaran por teléfono a veces Rosalie junto a su marido iban a visitarla.

Emmet era el hombre más grande que Bella había visto nunca, alto y lleno de músculos, parecía un armario. Pero lo que más le gusto fue su personalidad siempre alegre y bromeando, la había adoptado como hermanita y muchas veces la llamaba para preguntarle cómo se encontraba, siempre era el primero en felicitarla para su cumpleaños aunque tenía una batalla con Alice por ese tema.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a sus amigos, luego suspiro y se levanto para salir a pasear por el bosque.

Esa tarde llegaron las notas que Edward Cullen había escrito, se pasó los siguientes dos días leyendo y anotando, Edward Cullen, hijo de Esme y Carlisle Cullen, actualmente tenía 28 años, se había graduado en empresariales en la mejor universidad del país y había empezado a trabajar como ayudante de un trabajador de la empresa, siempre vigilado por el presidente. A los meses había mostrado aptitudes para ascender y a los 3 años se convirtió en vicepresidente de la compañía, cuando dos años después su padre decidió jubilarse heredo el puesto de este como presidente, comprando las acciones de su hermano meses después. En estos años había convertido a Cullens corp de una de las empresas más importantes del país a una de las primeras en el mundo. Ahora se dedicaba básicamente a la compra-venta de otras empresas, y también a la electrónica, no solo de telefonía sino también de electrodomésticos, ordenadores entre otros. Tenía hasta su propia flota de aviones para poder trasportar tanto sus productos como su propio jet privado.

Según las notas tenia casas por todo el mundo aunque su favorita era un castillo en las colinas de Escocia, Bella no puedo evitar imaginarse los libros que leía de adolescente sobre los clanes Escoceses y historias de amor.

Esa mañana llevaba su pantalón de pijama de cuadros grises y rojos, unas botas acolchadas por dentro que la protegían del frio invernal, una chaqueta de lana gris, se había recogido su largo pelo en un mono flojo haciendo que algunos mechones se escurrieran, llevaba puestas sus gafas de pasta negra. Estaba sentada encima de la mesa con subrayador en mano y la chimenea encendida, no le gustaba encender la calefacción pues esta gastaba mucha energía.

De repente tocaron el timbre, cosa que extraño a la chica pues no era común, nadie a parte del mensajero iba a esa zona, y Seth solo le llevaba los paquetes una vez a la semana. Fue hacia la puerta y al abrir se quedo paralizada.

El hombre más guapo que había visto nunca se encontraba delante de ella, alto y delgado, tenía la piel blanca y el pelo desordenado y de un color bronce. Sus ojos eran verdes y profundos, podías perderte en ellos.

- ¿Es usted Isabella Swan? – le pregunto el hombre, hasta su voz era sensual! Pensó.

- Si, ¿y usted? – este se quedo mirándola sorprendido, como podía ser que no supiera quién era, ¡por dios! ¿Que no salía de esa casa?, no, no lo hacía, su cuñada le había avisado, por lo visto esa chica era una de las mejores de la editorial, pero tenía esa manía de trabajar a distancia y sin salir de la casa.

- Soy Edward Cullen – la chica continuo mirándolo sin decir nada – creo que vas a escribir un libro sobre mí, no es por nada pero aquí afuera hace frio

- Oh perdona – dijo ella sonrojándose – pasa, ¿quieres tomar algo?

- Café, por favor

- Mm lo siento se me ha terminado, solo me queda te o leche – dijo volviéndose a sonrojar – normalmente bajo mañana

- Entonces un té por favor

La chica fue a la cocina a calentar el agua, mientras Edward observaba la casa, era pequeña pero acogedora, daba un sentimiento de calidez, justo al lado derecho de la puerta de entrada habían tres muebles repletos de libros, dos eran altas y la otra era justo a la altura de la ventana, encima de esta Edward pudo ver algunas fotografías, Bella y una chica, por la apariencia seguramente era de cuando iban al instituto, después había otra de ella con la misma chica y unos adultos el día de la graduación, al lado de esta una Bella más joven y con una pareja que parecían ser sus padres, y por último era una fotografía donde aparecía junto a ella su hermano y cuñada, parecía que había ido de picnic pues se podía ver un hermoso paisaje detrás.

Al lado izquierdo estaba la chimenea con un sofá enfrente, a la izquierda del sofá una mesa con flores y cuatro sillas, a la derecha había una mesa de trabajo, en ella se encontraba un ordenador de sobremesa, diccionarios y las hojas que él había escrito, se fijo que habían frases subrayadas y notas pero no llegaba a leer lo que había. En la inspección de la sala solo tardo unos pocos segundos así que ahora fijo su atención en la chica que había delante de él.

La verdad es que se había quedado sorprendido, cuando su cuñada le dijo que la chica no salía nunca de casa se esperaba a una chica completamente diferente, Bella era atractiva, la manera que iba vestida ahora era completamente diferente a lo que él estaba acostumbrado en la mujeres y aun así la encontraba atractiva.

Las mujeres que se acercaban a el solían llevar vestidos los cuales estaban hechos para atraer las miradas y el deseo de cualquier hombre. En cambio esa chica con ese pantalón a cuadros y esa chaqueta de lana varias tallas más grande de lo normal lo estaban excitando, gruño al notar como su miembro empezaba a despertarse, rápidamente aparto la vista, entonces fue cuando vio a un enorme perro, parecía más un lobo, tumbado delante de la chimenea.

- Se llama Jake – le dijo la joven – es el cruce de un lobo y un perro, aunque solo tiene dos años ya es enorme, espero que no crezca más – dijo en un suspiro. Le tendió la taza de té y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en el sofá delante de la chimenea.

- ¿Cuando le va bien empezar? – le pregunto Edward sobresaltando a la chica, por lo visto estaba concentrada.

- Mañana tengo que bajar al pueblo – dijo sonrojada – si no le importa podemos empezar pasado mañana

- ¿Ocupas todo el día? – le pregunto sorprendido

- Bueno solo bajo un día a la semana y si lo necesito, a veces tardo dos en ir – dijo sonrojada. Edward gruño ese sonrojo le estaña haciendo que su compañero empezara a despertar.

- Bien, yo también tengo que comprar un par de cosas para mi casa – le dijo levantándose – te parece bien que vayamos juntos – por la expresión de confusión y la mirada turbada que ella había puesto, le dio a entender que ella no se sentía muy cómoda con esa idea, pero hizo caso omiso a eso. – podemos ir en tu coche, no me traen el mío hasta dentro de dos días y el chofer que me ha traído hasta aquí ha dejado todo en la casa y se ha ido. De modo que nos vemos mañana aquí. ¿A qué hora tengo que estar aquí?

- A las 10 murmuro ella

- Bien pues hasta mañana Bella – dijo con una voz ronca, mierda tenía que salir de aquí, si no se arriesgaba a besarla para saciar todos sus deseos mas pasionales.

Ella solo asintió y Edward se fue, dejando a Bella suspirando, ese hombre le traería problemas, ya podía verlo.

A Edward la caminata hacia su casa le sirvió para despejarse, porque no había nada mejor que caminar 1 kilometro por una montana nevada para bajarse la calentura.

No pudo evitar sonreír, definitivamente este mes no sería tan horrible como había imaginado.

A las diez de la mañana Edward se encontraba delante de la puerta de Bella, no le hizo falta picar ya que esta abrió al instante.

Edward se quedo parado al verla, dios como podía ser tan sexy y sin proponérselo, llevaba unos tejanos y las mismas botas que ayer, como abrigo una parca de color azul con una enorme capucha, vio como Jake salía disparado rumbo al bosque y Bella cerraba la puerta.

Se saludaron, Edward había notado que ella era de pocas palabras, recordó un libro que Rosalie le había dado para que pudiera valorar el trabajo de la chica, le había dado dos manuscritos del mismo libro, uno sin corregir y el otro ya corregido, y la verdad se había sorprendido, el primero se notaba que quien lo había escrito tenia las ideas pero no la habilidad para escribirlas mientras que el libro publicado te atraía de tal modo que no podías evitar parar de leer. Su cuñada le había explicado que eso era a lo que Bella se dedicaba, corregía los libros de otros haciéndolos éxitos de ventas, recordó la frase que su rubia cuñada le había dicho cuando le pregunto el motivo "Bella no tiene la suficiente confianza en ella misma para dejarme publicar sus escritos, y es una verdadera lástima, créeme".

Llegaron delante del coche un range rover de color rojo y con el techo en blanco, muy apto para la montaña se dijo a el mismo.

- Te importaría si conduzco? – le pregunto, ella se quedo mirándolo pero luego le extendió las llaves. Ambos subieron al coche y Edward arranco. Llevaban un rato conduciendo cuando algo le vino a la cabeza a Edward – como es que dejas solo a Jake, ¿no es peligroso para él?

- Jake no soporta quedarse solo en casa, desde que era un cachorro le gusta perderse en el bosque, en verano a veces se pasa todo el día fuera de casa y solo viene a dormir a casa. Últimamente pienso que quizá a encontrado una manada de lobos y pasa el tiempo con ellos. El veterinario me dijo que puede pasar en estar razas mezcladas y eso aumenta más en el caso de Jake porque vive en el bosque.

- ¿siempre has vivido aquí? En este pueblo?– le volvió a preguntar, había descubierto que Bella tenia una voz hermosa y realmente le encantaba escucharla.

- Si, mis padres nacieron y crecieron en este pueblo, al igual que yo, murieron cuando tenía dieciséis años por un accidente de coche, al ser menor y no tener mas familia, los padres de mi mejor amiga, Alice, se hicieron cargo de mi custodia. Cuando termine la universidad me compre la casa en el bosque y me mude allí

- Entiendo – entonces vio que estaban entrando en el pueblo – ¿Dónde quieres ir primero?

- Lo mejor seria ir a comprar leña, tu también necesitas? – le pregunto mirándolo

- No, cuando compre la casa los trabajadores también me cortaron para todo el mes – solo tendré que ir al supermercado

Bella le explico como llegar, una vez allí un hombre de unos cuarenta años les atendió, al ver a Bella la saludo cariñosamente, les ayudo a cardar la leña en el maletero, Bella había quitado los asientos de atrás por lo que había muchísimo espacio, cuando toda la leña estuvo cargada, la chica pago y se fueron, la siguiente parada fue en la tienda de animales, allí la chica compro comida, y algún juguete para su perro, estuvo hablando unos minutos con el veterinario y luego se fueron. Esta vez fue al banco, donde pago todas las facturas que tenia. No se dieron cuenta y ya era la hora de comer, Edward decidió invitarla, quería llevarla al mejor restaurante del pueblo pero ella se puso blanca y se negó por lo que lo llevo a una cafetería.

Allí una señora regordeta la saludo con cariño y después de que el se presentara, le cogió nota y se fue.

- ¿Por qué no quieres ir al restaurante que te he dicho? – le pregunto era raro que una mujer no quisiera ir a un restaurante caro y mas si no era ella la que pagaba.

- No me llevo muy bien con la hija de los dueños – suspiro forzando una sonrisa – además aquí es más rápido, tenemos que regresar antes de las cinco, a las seis empieza a oscurecer y es peligroso estar fuera de la casa

Edward sabia que algo pasaba, solo por llevarte mal con la hija de los dueños no significa que no puedas ir a comer a ese sitio, estaba seguro que ese no era solo el motivo pero no quiso preguntar mas, Bella le empezó a preguntar cosas sobre su trabajo y el fue respondiéndole, no se dieron cuenta ya habían terminado. Una vez Edward hubo pagada haciendo refunfuñar a Bella, se dirigieron al supermercado.

Se fijo en todo lo que Bella compraba, siempre los paquetes familiares, compro dos botes de café y cinco botellas de leche, cosa que sorprendió a Edward, quien se bebía una botella de lecha diaria, ella le explico que a Jake le gustaba beber leche caliente después de estar todo el día por el bosque. Después se dirigió a la zona de las verduras, los congelados y finalmente a la carne, estaban mirando que carne comprar cuando una voz llamo la atención de la chica.

- Bella querida – dijo un señor que debía rondar los cuarenta o cincuenta años

- Señor Brandon – dijo Bella contenta - ¿Cómo esta? ¿y la señora Brandon?

- Estamos bien – dijo con una sonrisa – ya sabes como es ella, siempre suspira mirando hacia la montaña y diciendo que todo y que una de sus hijas vive a poca distancia casi no la ve – continuo haciendo sonrojar a la chica

- Lo siento mucho he estado un poco ocupada – volvió a sonrojarse

- No te preocupes querida, lo entendemos perfectamente – dijo sonriéndole con cariño, entonces fijo su mirada en el - ¿y quién es este chico?

- Edward Cullen – extendió su mano a lo que el señor Brandon correspondió – Bella esta escribiendo un libro para mi

- Oh eso es estupendo – la miro sonriendo con ternura – nuestra Bella es la mejor escritora

- Estoy seguro de eso, señor

- Bueno chicos tengo que irme, mi esposa me espera – le dio un abrazo a Bella y le estrecho la mano a él.

- Venid a comer la semana que viene cuando bajes, seguro que a Victoria le gustara verte os hecha mucho de menos a las dos, cariño

- De acuerda, iremos a comer – luego miro a Edward preguntándole si el también iría

- Allí estaré, será un placer ir a su casa Señor Brandon

- O solo llámame James, a Bella le encantan las formalidades – dijo riéndose, haciendo sonrojar aun mas a la chica después se fue y ellos continuaron comprado.

Poco después habían terminado de comprar todo, el carro de Bella estaba lleno aunque ella lo había colocado todo bien para que no ocupar tanto. En la caja les atendió una chico según Edward pudo leer en su placa se llamaba Mike Newton.

- Hola Bella – dijo este sensualmente ignorando completamente a Edward, haciéndolo enfadar, no sabia si era por el hecho de ignorarle o por la forma que le hablaba a Bella.

- Hola Mike – contesto ella – dime como esta Jessica, ¿y los niños?- ante esa pregunta el chico cambio la cara, haciéndose difícil para Edward aguantar una carcajada

- Están todos bien, gracias – dijo intento decir algo mas pero Bella lo interrumpió

- Lo siento mucho Mike pero se esta haciendo tarde y tengo mucho trabajo que hacer al igual que Edward

Entonces fue cuando Mike fijo su mirada en Edward y se quedo mirándolo, en ese momento supo que lo había reconocido, se apresuro a cobrar el carro de Bella y el suyo e incluso les ayudo a ponerlo todo en el coche, separándolo bien para que luego no se confundieran.

El camino de regreso fue en un cómodo silencio, solo llegar Jake les recibió saltando alrededor de ellos, Edward ayudo a llevar todo dentro de la casa y como había predicho Bella había oscurecido. Edward estaba mentalizándose para ir cargado hasta su casa cuando Bella le hablo.

- Llévate mi coche y lo traes mañana – dijo ella con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, se veía hermosa – hace frio y ya esta oscuro, mañana igualmente tienes que venir así que no te preocupes y coge el coche

- Muchas gracias Bella – dijo el mirándola fijamente – nos vemos mañana entonces

Ella asintió y después el se fue.

Cuando se hubo ido Bella suspiro dejándose caer en el sofá de su casa, realmente había sido un día agotador, y lo que le preocupaba era los sentimientos que empezaba a desarrollar por Edward, era algo que no entendía, lo había conocido apenas ayer, pero ese hombre, la forma que tenía de mirarla, de hablarle le hacia sentir mariposas en el estomago, y eso la aterraba, Edward vivía rodeado de riqueza y glamur en la ciudad y ella no podía competir con algo si, era una simple pueblerina reclusa en una casa, apartada del mundo.

Por su parte Edward conducía por el bosque, ese día había sido satisfactoriamente diferente a lo usual, acostumbrado a pasarse el día en la oficina o rodeado de mujeres que solo se le lanzaban encima con la esperanza que después de acostarse con ellas decidiera convertirlas en sus amantes, aunque algunas iban mas allá deseando convertirse en la Señora Cullen, de modo que tenia que tener especial cuidado.

Pero con Bella había sido tan distinto, ella no intentaba seducirlo, podía pasarse horas hablando con ella o estar en silencio sin cansarse o incomodarse.

Realmente esperaba con ansias empezar a trabajar con esa mujer, no puedo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en si cara, realmente seria un mes interesante muy interesante.

Llevaban toda la semana trabajando juntos, se había establecido una rutina que satisfacía a los dos. A media mañana Edward iba a casa de la chica y empezaban a trabajar, Bella le enseñaba las notas que había puesto a partir de lo que Edward había escrito, Bella le sugirió que le contara algunas anécdotas sobre su infancia y que lo hubieran llevado a convertirse en la persona que era ahora. Trabajaban durante un par de horas y luego Bella hacia la comida. Edward tenía que admitir que la joven escritora era una increíble cocinera, solo había probado una comida casera que le hubiera gustado tanto y esa era la de su madre, pero definitivamente la de Bella podía competir perfectamente.

Después de comer iban a pasear por el bosque, era una rutina que Bella tenia y que había invitado a Edward a hacer, caminaban como unas dos horas, aunque muchas veces se quedaban en el prado sentados en una roca admirando el paisaje. Finalmente Edward la acompañaba hasta su casa y luego el se iba a la suya, Bella le había prestado su coche los días que tardaron en traer el suyo.

Pero ese día era diferente, hoy tenían que ir a comer con los señores Brandon, por la mañana hicieron la misma rutina de siempre y fueron al supermercado antes de ir a comer, debido a que Bella conocía perfectamente a Victoria y sabia que la retendría allí el máximo tiempo posible como pequeño castigo por no ir a verla mas a menudo.

Llegaron a la casa, era de dos pisos de color blanca y con los marcos de las ventanas y la puesta de azul marino, cuando picaron James les abrió, saludo a Bella con un abrazo y a Edward dándole la mano invitándoles a pasar, Bella se dirigió directamente e la cocina mientras que Edward se quedo en el salón con James.

Edward podía escuchar las voces de las mujeres, como Victoria regañaba a Bella por no ir más a menudo a visitarla, que si estaba muy delgada, típico de una madre, se podría decir que Bella había tenido suerte al tener a los señores Brandon como tutores.

La comida transcurrió en una amena conversación, el matrimonio le hacía todo tipo de preguntas a Edward, este no sabía si era por curiosidad o para conseguir que Bella lo conociera mas, la mirada de Victoria era la de una mujer ilusionada por ver a su hija casada, lástima que esto no entrara en los planes de Edward. Si bien era cierto que la deseaba, nunca permitiría que la relación llegara a más que unas noches de diversión, no podía permitírselo y tampoco quería, disfrutaba demasiado de la libertad, como para ligarse a una mujer.

Eran las seis de la tarde y aun estaban allí, Edward sabía perfectamente que a Bella no le hacía gracia estar fuera de casa cuando anochecía, por lo que disculpándose se fueron, la ayudo a descargar todo lo que habían comprado y a meterlo dentro de la casa, le ofreció ayudarla a colocarlo pero esta se negó y se despidieron, mañana seria otro día.

Estaban en casa de Bella como de costumbre, ya había el mes para terminar las notas del libro, Edward tenía que marcharse el viernes, Bella estaba triste, a lo largo de estas cuatro semanas se había dado cuenta que lo amaba y ahora el se marcharía y ella se quedaría sola de nuevo en esa casa apartada de todo el mundo.

Por parte los pensamientos de Edward eran bastante similares, a lo largo de las semanas el deseo que sentía por ella iba en aumento, sabía que sentía algo mas pero se negaba a reconocer que estaba enamorado de ella, de esa chica tan diferente a todas las que conocía, se obligaba a creer que solo la deseaba, que después de acostarse con ella todo volvería a la normalidad, el volvería a su vida ajetreada y con hermosas y ofrecidas mujeres a su alrededor y Bella solo sería el recuerdo de ese mes perdido en las montañas.

Observo a Bella mientras preparada una taza de café, después de servírsela fue a buscar un diccionario, pero este estaba arriba de la estantería, al ponerse de puntas, perdió el equilibrio, habría sido una enorme caída al suelo si no fuera por unas manos que la cogieron de la cintura. Al girarse sus caras quedaron muy juntas, Edward no pudo reprimir el deseo de besarla, movió sus manos que estaban puestas en la cintura para acariciarle suavemente las mejillas y suavemente fue acercándose a Bella. Cuando sus labios se tocaron, Edward perdió el control, el beso era lento, dulce lleno de amor, aunque rápidamente se transformo a uno de pasión en el momento que Bella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello, permitiéndole a el ponerlas alrededor de la cintura de la chica.

Los labios de ambos se movían al mismo compas, Edward quería mas, necesitaba más, despacio la fue encaminando hacia el sofá recostándola lentamente sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento, no podía hacerlo necesitaba esos labios, una vez encima de ella, empezó a acariciarle el estomago, la cintura llegando al pecho, caricias por encima de la ropa que hacían suspirar a la joven. Ante la respuesta de esta, se hizo más atrevido, empezando las caricias por debajo de la ropa, tenía una piel tan suave.

Bella no se quedaba atrás, había empezado acariciando los fuertes brazo de Edward y ahora se deleitaba con la ancha y musculada espalda de este, adentrando también, sus manos por debajo de la camiseta. No habían parado de besarse en ningún momento, no podían, no querían. Pero la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente, por lo que Edward empezó un camino de fugaces y sensuales besos por el blanco cuello de la chica, sacándole pequeños gemidos.

De repente se escucho el sonido de un coche y Jake empezó a ladrar, haciendo que Bella y Edward se separaran, ella ruborizada y en parte aliviada mientras que el estaba, más que nada, fastidiado.

- Belly-Bells! – se escucho una estruendosa voz – tu hermano favorito ha venido a verte!

Ambos reconocieron esa voz, Bella se levanto y trato de arreglarse la ropa ante la sonrisa divertida de Edward, este solo se limito a pasarse una mano por su ya desordenado cabello, sin quitar esa sonrisa picara de su cara. Bella fue disparada hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió salto a los brazos de Emmet que la recibió con una risa, luego la miro soltando una carcajada.

- Vaya Bells, ya he conseguido sonrojarte – luego miro a su esposa Rosalie con malicia – mira Rose, parece que he enamorado a mi hermanita – esta solo le dio un zape

- Idiota – murmuro, luego abrazo a su amiga – ¿como estas Bella? – iba a preguntarle algo cuando una voz les interrumpió

- Vaya a mí nadie me saluda – Edward salió por la puerta, apoyándose en el poste del porche

- ¡Hermanito! – corrió Emmet sonriendo – cuanto tiempo sin verte – dijo riéndose a carcajadas haciendo que los otros tres rodaran los ojos divertidos

Después de saludarse la pareja les informo que habían venido para ir a pasar un día de picnic juntos, por lo que Bella después de cambiarse a algo más adecuado para la ocasión, parieron rumbo al prado, lugar favorito de la morena.

Pasaron el día entre las bromas de Emmet, los enfados de Rosalie con este y las sonrisas cómplices y caricias fugaces de Edward y Bella, esas acciones no fueron inadvertidas para Rosalie, quien frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, Bella era su amiga pero era mejor no meterse en estos temas, aunque si Edward le hacía daño a su amiga se encargaría de que este pagara por ello. Ya al atardecer regresaron a casa de Bella, la pareja se despidió dejando a los otros dos en un incomodo silencio, que fue roto por Bella.

- ¿quieres tomar algo Edward? – le pregunto sonroja

- Un te estaría bien, gracias

Ambos entraron, Bella se dirigió a la cocina para poner a calentar el agua, mientras el la observaba, dios era hermosa y la deseaba tanto. No pudo evitarlo y se dirigió a ella, envolviendo su cintura con sus brazos y empezando a darle fugaces besos en el cuello de esta, haciendo que no parara de suspirar, cuando finalmente se giro, la beso en los labios de nuevo, esta vez nadie los pararía, nadie los interrumpiría. Y así fue, ambos terminaron en el dormitorio de ella, amándose.

Después, ya entrada la noche, Edward estaba sorprendido viéndola acurrucada en su pecho mientras dormía profunda y plácidamente, con una sonrisa puesta en sus labios. Había sido el primero, algo que lo había impactado, entendía que viviendo en las montañas no tuviera la oportunidad de conocer a mucha gente, pero era hermosa e inteligente, ¿cómo no había tenido a nadie durante sus años de instituto o universidad?, aunque si se paraba a pensar le hacía inusualmente feliz haber sido el primero y el único para ella.

Pasaron los días, entre risas, besos y haciendo el amor, pronto llego el día en el que Edward tenía que volver a la ciudad y ninguno de los dos quería separarse.

- Mañana hay una fiesta – dijo Edward, mientras la besaba, tumbados en la cama, después de haberla amado una vez más – ven conmigo – noto como ella se tensaba, ¿una fiesta? – por favor Bella, estaré contigo toda la noche, no me separare de ti, no tienes que preocuparte

- Está bien – accedió por fin ella, aunque muerta de miedo

Esa misma mañana ambos partieron hacia la ciudad, Edward contento y Bella muerta de miedo, aunque intentara disimularlo, el al darse cuenta le acaricio la mano y así se pasaron todo el viaje en coche.

Al llegar a la ciudad, se dirigieron a la casa de Rosalie y Emmet, quien ayudo a Bella a prepararse para la noche, mientras Edward se iba a la oficina a trabajar, había estado fuera un mes así que estaba preocupado de encontrarse con un desastre, para su suerte ese no fue el caso.

La noche llego rápidamente, Edward se quedo parado ante la hermosa imagen que ofrecía la joven, llevaba un vestido strapples plateado que le caía acariciando su cuerpo hasta esconder sus zapatos, unos zapatos plateados de tacón, haciéndola por lo menos cinco centímetros más alta, el pelo lo llevaba suelto en suaves ondas, Rosalie la había maquillado de una forma muy natural, estaba sencillamente hermosa.

- Estas preciosa Bella – le dijo Edward acercándose a ella, dándole un casto y fugaz beso en los labios – pareces una diosa – le murmuro en el oído, haciendo que se sonrojara aun más de lo que ya estaba – vamos

Ambos se dirigieron al coche que les llevo hacia una enorme mansión, donde se haría el baile había una gran cola de coches, que esperaban para llegar a la entrada y poder bajar, la joven estaba cada vez más nerviosa, no se juntaba en un lugar con tanta gente desde que termino la universidad, pero sus nervios se relajaron al sentir una cálida mano coger la suya y apretarla en una reconfortante caricia, pronto fue su turno de entrar.

Llevaban aproximadamente un par de horas, como había prometido, Edward no se había separado de ella en ningún momento, habían bailado y bebido, estaban hablando tranquilamente en uno de los balcones, cuando un hombre se acerco a Edward susurrándole algo al oído, este asintió y se disculpo con Bella un momento, prometiéndole no tardar. Mientras el desaparecía por las puertas, ella se apoyaba en el suave granito del balcón, mirando la luna y sonriendo ante el recuerdo de las noches pasados con Edward.

Lo amaba tanto, era consciente de que él no se lo había dicho, no quería pensar si era porque le costaba expresarse o simplemente porque no sentía nada por ella, prefería vivir un poco más en la ignorancia pero siendo capaz de sentir sus labios en su cuerpo, y sus brazos alrededor de ella mientras dormía, era un placer que no quería negarse, al menos por ahora.

- Vaya pero quien tenemos aquí – dijo una voz que reconoció al instante, haciéndola tensarse y girarse con miedo – pero si es Bella Swan – dijo con desprecio

- Tanya – murmuro ella con miedo, esa mujer la había traumado a tal grado que se asustaba cada vez que estaba cerca de ella

- ¿Qué haces aquí Swan? – le dijo con desprecio y acercándose amenazadoramente a ella – y además te has atrevido a venir con MI hombre – esas palabras descolocaron a Bella

- ¿Tu hombre pregunto? He venido con Edward Cullen – dijo ella, quizá se había equivocado y se había confundido

- Exacto, el es mío Swan

- Pero…

- Pero nada, Swan - la cogió de la muñeca apretándola, haciéndole daño, ella dejo escapar un gemido de dolor – tendrías que haberte quedado es esa cabaña tuya, escondiéndote y librándonos al mundo de tu asquerosa y repugnante presencia, pero no, tenias que venir a meterte con mi novio, y eso no te lo puedo perdonar, me he portado muy bien contigo, Bella – le dijo suavemente haciendo a la chica estremecerse – dejándote sola en ese bosque, con la esperanza de que se te comiera algún animal salvaje, aunque claro, ni ellos quieren probarte – continuo riéndose con maldad – mas te vale alejarte de él, o me encargare de lo que no acabamos en la universidad ¿lo recuerdas? – y ante el estremecimiento de miedo que recorrió el cuerpo de Bella, sonrió aun mas perversamente – por supuesto que lo recuerdas

- ¿Bella? – pregunto un voz, Tanya rápidamente la soltó y la miro con advertencia para después sonreír ampliamente girándose

- Edward, cariño – dijo está acercándose sensualmente a él y acariciándole el brazo

- Tanya, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Oh, solo saludo a Bella – dijo mirándolo con inocencia – íbamos juntas al instituto y la universidad

Edward frunció el ceño ante eso, la verdad encontrarse a Tanya en esta fiesta hablando con Bella no le había gustado nada y menos enterarse de que las dos se conocían, la ira lo cegó, eran amigas, ¿lo habían planeado juntas? ¿Qué él sintiera ese deseo por la morena?

Si se hubiera fijado, habría visto como Tanya continuaba colgada de su brazo mirando amenazadoramente a Bella, esta solo estaba allí de pie, encogida y temerosa, apartando la mirada de ellos dos y aguantando las lagrimas que acudían a sus ojos, entonces sí que se conocían, tenía la vaga esperanza que hubiera sido todo un invento de la pelirroja, pero allí estaba la prueba, no solo él la había llamado por su nombre sino que tenia a la chica colgada de su brazo sin apartarse y mirándola fríamente, ¿lo habían planeado todo? ¿Era una nueva forma que había ideado Tanya para humillarla, haciendo que se enamorara y entregara a un hombre para luego ser arrojada a la calle, como si no fuera nada? ¿Por qué me extraño? Pensó ella, si en verdad no lo soy, por eso nunca demostraba más que deseo y a veces cierto cariño por mí, seguramente tuvo que forzarse a ser así, estoy segura que también pensaba en ella cuando estaba conmigo, sus ojos empezaban a aguarse, no quería estar aquí, no podía seguir viéndolos, la persona que mas odiaba y la que mas amaba, juntos, juntos para destruirla, una vez más.

Paso al lado de ellos, con la cabeza alta, al menos no les permitiría ver como habían destrozado su corazón, cuando paso la puerta del balcón, camino deprisa, casi corriendo, por suerte llevaba su bolso encima, olvidándose de su abrigo salió a la fría noche de Seattle, cogió un taxi y se fue a casa de Rosalie, no puedo aguantar más las lagrimas, lloro desconsoladamente mientras el taxista un señor de unos cincuenta años la miraba con pena.

Cuando llego a la casa de su amiga esta la recibió preocupada, no quiso contarle nada, solo se cambio su ropa, le dijo que se iría unos días a casa de su amiga Alice, que por favor no le dijera nada a nadie y le pidió si podía cuidar de Jake, no estaría mucho tiempo fuera.

Rosalie se preocupo, sabía que pasaría algo, Edward era un imbécil, ¿pero que había sido?, le prometió que no diría nada a nadie, por suerte Emmet estaba dormido, si no mataría a su hermano al ver a su querida Bella en ese estado, lo que más le preocupaba es que después de esto ella se encerraría en su casa aun mas. Después de prometerle que no diría nada y que cuidaría del perro, la llevo al aeropuerto, dejándola allí mientras llamaba a Alice para que la fuera a buscar, no sabía que había pasado pero desde luego cuando viera a su cuñado lo mataría.

Pero Edward no apareció esa noche buscándola, y cuando vio el periódico esa misma mañana, supo el motivo por el cual Bella había huido, llenándola de rabia, no se molesto en ocultarlo de su esposo, ahora sí que Edward recibiría una buena, sonrió con malicia, al ver aparecer a su esposo por la puerta sonriendo.

- ¿Dónde está mi hermanita? – pregunto

- Se ha ido, Emmet – dijo suspirando – con Alice

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto Emmet frunciendo el ceño, si Bella había cogido un avión de buenas a primeras rumbo a Nueva York, es que algo tenía que haber pasado y no era nada bueno.

Rosalie solo se limito a mostrarle en periódico, en el había una enorme foto de Tanya Denali cogiendo el brazo de Edward, este no hacía nada, la miraba impasible y ella tenía una sonría de triunfo, el titulo decía "La nueva novia del famoso Edward Cullen?", Emmet se levanto rápidamente y con el periódico en la mano fue al único sitio donde sabia que estaría su hermano, la corporación Cullen estaba abierta todos los días de la semana, tenia cambios de turno de empleados, y no se equivoco al ver como en ese momento Edward salía de la puerta del despacho, se acerco a él y le tumbo de un puñetazo, dejando la sala en silencio.

- Entra en tu despacho ahora – rugió Emmet, cuando ambos estaban dentro sentados, este tiro el periódico delante de su hermano – que demonios significa esto

- Nada – dijo Edward mirando la fotografía impasible

- ¿Qué le has hecho a Bella, Edward? ¿Cómo te has atrevido?

- Mejor que me ha hecho ella a mi – dijo Edward ahora con la mirada fría y su voz cargada de rabia – sabes lo que detesto a esa zorra – dijo señalando la imagen – así que como crees que me sentí cuando me entere de que esas dos son amigas, que lo habían planeado todo para sacarme dinero, la verdad fue un plan maestro, estaba pensando en pedirle a Bella que fuera mi novia – dijo ahora mas frio

- ¿amigas? – hablo Emmet, incrédulamente - ¿Quién te dijo eso?

- Tanya

- ¿Y no te molestaste en preguntarle a Bella?

- ¿para qué? – Emmet suspiro, por lo visto la zorra pelirroja esa, era más astuta de lo que imaginaba

- Enserio hermano, la has cagado y bastante, te sugiero que te informes mas sobre la relación de ellas dos, no creo que te guste lo que encontraras – antes esas palabras la duda empezó a surgir en la mente de Edward, ¿y si su hermano tenía razón?

- ¿tú lo sabes? Dímelo – le ordeno

- Lo siento pero no puedo, tendrás que averiguarlo tú solo y después encontrar a Bella

- ¿Encontrarla? – hablo preocupado por primera vez – ¿no está contigo?

- Vino pero se fue, Rosalie no ha querido decirme donde esta, supongo que sabía que te lo diría. Pero Edward, antes de buscarla averigua la verdad, enserio, no quiero que te acerques a ella si no la has descubierto

Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta y se marcho dejando a solas a su hermano, pensando.

Edward cogió el teléfono y marco un numero.

- Sam, quiero que me averigües todo lo que sepas sobre Tanya Denali e Isabella Swan, lo antes posible – y luego colgó.

Al día siguiente condujo de nuevo hacia Forks, allí podría averiguar algo por su cuenta. Tenía la tentación de ir a casa de la chica para ver si estaba allí pero se contuvo por las palabras de su hermano, tenía razón, lo mejor es que primero averiguara la verdad, así no tendría dudas de nuevo.

A lo largo del día su ira y odio hacia Tanya Denali fue en aumento, averiguo por la gente del pueblo algunas cosas que realmente le repugnaban y más al recordar su actitud hacia apenas dos noches con Bella.

Tanya era la típica chica atractiva del instituto, capitana del equipo de porristas y por lo visto disfrutaba de quitarle los novios a sus compañeras o amigas, por otra parte, Bella era el blanco de sus burlas y acosos, la chica era tímida y callada así que era un blanco demasiado fácil. Por lo visto fueron juntas a la universidad pero nadie sabía nada de los años que pasaron allí, pero por lo que pudo averiguar por una chica llamada Ángela, no fueron buenos tampoco para la morena, Ángela no quiso decirle nada mas, alegando que había sido un secreto que Bella le había confiado un día y que no pensaba romper esa confianza.

De modo que mas culpable de lo que ya se sentía volvió a casa, al día siguiente tenía un sobre encima de su escritorio, con una nota que decía:

"Señor Cullen,

Aquí esta lo que he podido averiguar de esas dos chicas, no se para que quería la información pero me he tomado la libertad de encontrar la ubicación de las dos.

Tanya Denali se encuentra en su casa, tiene la dirección en el interior mientras que Isabella Swan se encuentra en Nueva York en casa de Alice Brandon.

Espero que sepa elegir bien señor Cullen.

Sam."

Rápidamente abrí el sobre, ansioso por saber la información.

Ira es lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Como bien había descubierto en Forks, Tanya había humillado, insultado e incluso agredido físicamente a Bella, pero lo que le había hecho en la universidad había sido mucho peor, la pelirroja se había dedicado a continuar su comportamiento del instituto llevándolo al extremo, no solo había conseguido que la morena fuera odiada y despreciada por sus compañeros de universidad, si alguien se atrevía a ayudarla o bien acercarse a ella, conseguía que estos fueran también despreciados por lo que acababan tratándola igual que a los otros.

Pero en lo que había llegado más lejos fue cuando una tarde un coche atropello a Bella, miro la fecha y frunció el ceño, ese día había sido el mismo día que descubrió toda la trama que había montado Tanya para cazarlo, recordó que había recibido una carta con fotos de la pelirroja con otros hombres y una grabación donde esta hablaba del dinero de Edward. ¿Había sido Bella quien le había mandado la carta? No parecía ser así, pues Bella no dio señales de conocerlo más que lo que la gente conocía de él en general. Pero si había sido ella o no, Tanya había creído que si, y ese mismo día Bella había sido atropellada y nunca se había encontrado el culpable.

Furioso descolgó el teléfono.

- Sue, habla con el piloto de mi avión, dile que esté listo para salir a Nueva York en dos horas, no quiero retrasos, luego resérvame una habitación en algún hotel cerca de la dirección que te daré al salir. Libera mi agenda por la próxima semana. Luego llama a mi abogado dale el sobre que te daré y dile que se encargue de investigar, que haga un informe y me lo mande

Luego colgó, llamo a su hermano y le dijo que iría a Nueva York, conseguiría que Bella lo perdonara, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpido?, la amaba, el dolor y la rabia que sintió al creer las palabras de Tanya le confirmaron lo que había estado pensando esos últimos días que habían estado juntos en la cabaña, y el cómo idiota había creído las palabras de una mentirosa, perdiendo a la persona más importante para él, aunque conseguiría recuperar a Bella, y le pediría que se casara con él. Pero primero, tenía que hacer una parada.

Se encontraba delante de un edificio, miro el numero de puerta y se dirigió hacia allí, al picar, Tanya abrió, al verlo rápidamente le sonrió coqueta, acercándose a él.

- Hola Edward – dijo con voz sensual

- Solo te lo preguntare una vez Tanya – le dijo mirándola serio y haciendo que esta frunciera el ceño – que relación tienes con Bella

- ¿Con Isabella Swan?, ya te lo dije la otra noche Edward, somos amigas desde siempre – al ver como Edward fruncía el ceño continuo con la mentira – nos conocemos desde siempre, nuestras madres se conocían, somos amigas desde pequeñas

- ¿Así que lo planearon todo? – dijo Edward

- La verdad fue idea de Bella, igual que hace años yo no quería robarte dinero Edward – dijo haciendo un puchero cono si estuviera aguantando las ganas de llorar – yo de verdad te quiero, pero ella dijo que un hombre como tú solo valía para sacar dinero, que si lograba atarte, no nos faltaría el dinero nunca

- ¿si tanto le importa el dinero, porque no lo hizo ella también la primera vez? – pregunto Edward, cada vez estaba más furioso, esa mujer estaba calumniando a su amada Bella, no podría aguantar mucho mas aguantando las mentiras de esta tipa

- Oh Edward, la has visto, ahora ha mejorado bastante pero ella sabía que no sería capaz de retenerte por eso ideamos lo de la fiesta.

Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso, la cogió del cuello empotrándola contra la pared, acercándose a ella le hablo con una voz que la dejo helada.

- Escúchame bien Tanya, solo te lo diré una vez, se perfectamente como la tratabas en el instituto y la universidad, se lo que le hiciste todos esos años y sobretodo lo del intento de atropello – vio como ella se tenso – tengo toda esa información, así que no me retes si no quieres que mi abogado la mande a la fiscalía ¿entendido? – ella solo asistió, estaba rígida y no podía moverse apenas – como te vuelvas a acercar a ella, acabare contigo

Luego la soltó y salió del edificio rumbo al aeropuerto, tenía que recuperar a Bella, solo esperaba que esta le perdonara su estupidez y desconfianza. Subió a su jet privado intentando planear que haría cuando la encontrara.

Bella llevaba dos días encerrada en la habitación de invitados que Alice le había asignado, su amiga vivía en un bonito apartamento de Nueva York con su novio de la universidad Jasper Hale, este junto a Emmet la habían adoptado como una hermanita. Recordaba que cuando había bajado del avión Alice estaba allí esperándola, cuando la abrazo los sollozos volvieron a salir y no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo.

Se habían pasado horas tumbadas en la cama, Bella le había contado como había conocido a Edward, el mes que habían pasado juntos y como se había entregado a él, después le conto el encuentro con Tanya en la fiesta y la frialdad con la que Edward la había mirado. Hasta que llegando al amanecer el sueño la había vencido y se había quedado dormida.

Despertó de nuevo llorando, era el segundo día que estaba aquí, no había tenido fuerzas para salir de esas cuatro paredes ni para comer, intentaba dormir pero siempre tenía el mismo sueño, los ojos fríos de Edward riéndose de ella mientras abrazaba y besaba a Tanya, para luego irse juntos y abrazados, dejándola sola en la calle.

Necesitaba un banyo, el agua caliente relajaría sus músculos y quizá despejaría un poco su mente.

No sabía cuánto rato había estado allí dentro, pero definitivamente aunque no mucho la había ayudado un poco, se puso unos pantalones de chándal que Alice le había prestado y una enorme sudadera, suponía que era de Jasper. Se estaba peinando el pelo cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, en el mismo instante que ella salía por la puerta Alice le sonreía feliz abrazándola, mientras que Jasper la abría.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto una voz que Bella reconoció al instante tensándose y haciendo que Alice se diera cuenta, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas, pero esta vez tenía que ser fuerte, ya había llorado suficiente por él, no lo haría más.

- Hombre eso tendría que preguntarlo yo ya que esta es mi casa – dijo Jasper tranquilo

- Busco a Bella – dijo Edward, ella no pudo evitar tensarse, ¿quería verlo? ¿estaba preparada? La respuesta era no, pero no podía ni quería ser de esas mujeres que se esconden detrás de alguien o de una puerta huyendo de sus problemas, por lo que cuando Jasper se giro para mirarla ella asintió.

- Pasa – le dijo Jasper a Edward indiferentemente, ella decidió sentarse en el sofá de la sala, de modo que si le fallaban las piernas Edward no lo notoria.

Cuando Edward entro ambos se quedaron mirando, Edward llevaba puestos unos tejanos y una camisa negra, encima su abrigo, tenía el pelo mas despeinado de lo habitual y en sus ojos Bella pudo leer tristeza pero ¿Por qué?, no entendía ese sentimiento en los ojos del hombre.

Por su parte Edward no puedo evitar sentir alivio al verla solo que lo hubiera recibido ya le daba un poco de esperanza, entonces vio su rostro, sus ojos y se sintió el ser más despreciable de la tierra, Bella estaba mas pálida de lo habitual, y sus ojos eran como dos pozos sin fondo, estaban enrojecidos y sin el brillo que le caracterizaban, se sentó delante de ella.

- Bella por favor perdóname – le dijo – todo ha sido un malentendido cariño

- ¿Un malentendido? – le pregunto ella curiosa - ¿No la conocías? ¿No has salido nunca con ella?

- Bella – dijo suspirando – está bien te contare como la conocí, pero tienes que prometerme dejarme terminar de contártelo sin interrumpirme, ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien – suspiro Bella después de un rato, por suerte Alice estaba a su lado para darle fuerzas

- Conocí a Tanya hace unos años, tienes que entender que en ese momento yo solía pasármelo bien con las mujeres, antes de ti – murmuro haciendo que Bella le mirara a los ojos sorprendida – en ese momento Tanya me pareció perfecta para pasar un tiempo, así que empecé a salir con ella, recuerdo que para ese entonces yo había terminado mis estudios y estaba trabajando en la empresa, ella iba a la universidad. Pasamos unos meses juntos, ella siempre me pedía ir a los restaurantes más caros, pero realmente para mí eso no es problema. Un día estaba en la oficina cuando recibí un sobre anónimo, al abrirlo habían fotos de ellas con otros hombres y una grabación de ella hablando con una amiga suya y diciendo la vida que tendría al haber cogido a un millonario como yo. Puedes imaginar cómo me enfurecí, por lo que fui a verla y la deje delante de todo el mundo, podríamos decir que la humille un poco – se encogió de brazos restándole importancia – no volví a verla, entonces años después te conozco a ti y me enamoro, te llevo a la fiesta y te encuentro hablando con ella, estaba en shock Bella, me quede parado imaginando las cosas más horribles, no te di tiempo a que hablaras, aunque tampoco lo intentaras. Cuando te fuiste le pregunte a Tanya si te conocía y me dijo que erais amigas desde niñas – levanto una mano dándole a entender que no hablara, cuando vio que ella iba a abrir la boca – estaba tan furioso, al día siguiente Emmet vino a hablar conmigo, me dijo que tenía que averiguar la verdad, no solo guiarme por las palabras de una zorra, por lo que fui a Forks a averiguar, allí me dijeron lo mal que te trataba en el instituto, me dijeron que también habíais ido juntos a la universidad pero nadie sabía nada así que le mande a mi detective investigaros.

- Edward – suspiro Bella, tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas. El rápidamente envolvió el rostro de la china con las manos mientras la acariciaba dulcemente.

- Bella, amor, por favor perdóname – dijo pegando sus frentes suavemente sin importarle que hubiera dos personas más en la habitación – no puedo vivir sin ti, amor, es una tortura

- Con una condición – murmuro ella mirándole seriamente

- Lo que quieras Bella, cumpliré todo lo que me pidas

- Edward tenemos que confiar el uno en el otro, tu pensaste lo peor de mi por lo que ella te dijo y yo pensé lo peor de ti al verte con ella después de todo lo que me había dicho de ti. Si puedes prometerme que hablaremos antes de desconfiar el uno en el otro, tendremos una oportunidad

- Si amor – le dijo Edward dándole suaves besos en los labios mientras seguía hablando – no desconfiare, no importa lo que vea o oiga, hablaremos siempre primero. Te amo tanto Bella

- Oh Edward – dijo abrazándolo, era la primera vez que él le decía esas palabras – yo también te amo

Estuvieron así un buen rato, abrazados, besándose sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Alice y Jasper que se miraban entre ellos con felices después de que su amiga hubiera solucionado las cosas, cuando Alice no puedo más la espera tosió haciendo que la pareja se separara, Edward molesto y Bella avergonzada.

- Oh lo siento Alice, no os he presentado – dijo Bella, después de las presentaciones estuvieron hablando un buen rato, entonces fue cuando Edward recordó lo del accidente de coche de Bella

- Bella – dijo serio - ¿sabas que había sido Tanya la que intento atropellarte en la universidad?

- Si – le dijo ella en un susurro, dejando a los tres de la sala, callados.

- Porque no dijiste nada – le volvió a preguntar, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros.

- Lo que nunca he entendido – hablo esta vez Alice – es porque intento hacerlo, podría haber ido a la cárcel

- Tanya cree que fue Bella quien me mando el sobre – dice Edward, notando como Alice se tensaba, la miro con una ceja arqueada haciendo que ella suspirara

- Fui yo la que mando ese sobre – todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella – un día estaba en una cafetería esperando por Jasper cuando oí a Tanya y a Kate hablando, Kate es su mejor amigo – aclaro viendo la mirada interrogante de Edward – estaban hablando de lo próximo que le harían a Bella así que me enfurecí, pero antes de que fuera a hacer algo Kate le pregunto por ti, así que empezaron a hablar y no sé porque empecé a grabar la conversación. Esa misma semana ellas hicieron un de sus típicos ataques a Bella por lo que me dije que no podía permitir que Tanya encima viviera tan bien contigo, la empecé a seguir y fue cuando la vi con otros hombres, a las dos semanas te mande el sobre – se giro hacia Bella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – Bella perdóname, nunca pensé que ella intentaría algo mas

- No fue tu culpa Alice – le contesto ella – y no hay peros

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando de diferentes temas y por la noche todos fueron a cenar en el restaurante de hotel donde se alojaba Edward. A los dos días y después de muchas lagrimas derramadas por parte de las dos amigas, Edward y Bella regresaron a Seattle en el avión privado de la empresa.

Habian pasado tres meses desde ese incidente, después de mucho insistir Edward había conseguido que Bella se mudara con el, tenia pensado comprar una gran casa a las afueras de la ciudad por lo que de momento Jake estaba cuidado por los senyores Brandon.

Habia presentado a sus padres a Bella, y tanto Esme como Carlisle la habían adorador, incluso Bella era paciente de su padre hacia anyos, recordó como se había sonrojado Bella al verlo y como este la había reconocido al instante, por lo visto la chica había hecho continuas visitas al hospital durante su niñez y adolescendia, Edward no sabia si eso era por las agrasiones de Tanya o la torpeza de su querida novia. Pensando en ella, sonrio Edward al ver que su teléfono sonaba y era ella la que llamaba

- Edward al habla – contesto este divertido

- Hola amor – dijo ella con una risita – ¿Como estas?

- Muy bien y tu – pregunto y añadió al instante al oír el ruido de la calle a través del teléfono - ¿Dónde estás?

- Oh estoy delante del mercado, te acuerdas ese escondido que encontramos la semana pasada?

- Sí, me acuerdo era muy bonito, ¿y qué haces allí?

- He venido a comprar Edward – le dijo ella, incluso por teléfono podía intuir que había puesto los ojos en blanco – había pensado en preparar algo especial para la cena de hoy

Entonces se escucho el ruido de un coche a toda velocidad y a Bella gritando, Edward se tenso al instante gritando su nombre pero nadie contestaba, estaba muerto de la preocupación iba a colgar para ir a buscarla cuando le pareció oír unos ruidos a través del teléfono, alguien se acercaba a Bella.

- Pero si es la perra de Swan – reconocería esa voz donde fuera, era Tanya Denali – te lo advertí Bella, te dije que no te pasaría nada mientras te quedaras encerrada en esa asquerosa cabaña en el bosque, pero no quisiste hacerme caso, preferiste quitarme a mi billete hacia la fortuna y eso no puedo perdonártelo – Edward estaba que se moría de rabia, le mando un mensaje a su secretaria diciéndole la dirección donde estaba Bella para que mandaran una ambulancia, ella lo hizo al instante, luego sin descolgar el teléfono se fue directo hacia su coche, haría pagar a esa zorra – pero la suerte para mi es que aquí no hay nadie por lo que te morirás aquí sola y como un perro, porque eso es lo que eres Bella, una repugnante perra – Se oyeron sirenas de ambulancias y de policía – mierda

Eso fue lo último que escucho Edward antes de colgar el teléfono y llegando al sitio en el que había pasado el accidente, rápidamente corrió hacia donde estaban los médicos examinando a Bella, quería ir con ellos pero no le dejaron, el estado de Bella era demasiado arriesgado y preferían ir solos en la ambulancia. Cuando cerraron las puertas de esta, fue hacia donde estaba la policía interrogando a Tanya, esta estaba haciendo el papel de su vida, diciendo como Bella se había cruzado delante de ella y no había podido esquivarla, pero cayó al verlo ir hacia allí lleno de furia.

- Agente - dijo dirigiéndose hacia el policía que estaba tomando declaración a Tanya – mi nombre es Edward Cullen, soy el novio de la chica que ha sido atropellada por Tanya – los ojos de esta era de superioridad, no habían pruebas en su contra – esta señora es la segunda vez que le hacía esto a la señorita Swan, la primera fue un intento y no hay pruebas, sin embargo creo que le interesaría escuchar esto – rápidamente saco el teléfono de su bolsillo y se escucho la voz de Tanya y todo lo que había dicho, ante la mirada de rabia y miedo de Tanya al haber sido descubierta y la de interrogación del policía explico el motivo por el que tenia grabada la conversación – en mi teléfono se graban todas las llamadas que se hacen así como en las del teléfono de mi novia, es por seguridad agente

- Este solo asintió y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico a uno de los policías que esposaran a Tanya.

- Te lo advertí zorra – le dijo Edward mirándola furiosamente – reza para que ella salga de esta porque si no me encargare que no salgas viva de la prisión.

Luego se giro y rápidamente se fue rumbo al hospital, al llegar su padre le dijo que la estaban operando estaba muy grave. Seis horas después Edward estaba ya desesperado, aun no habían noticias de ella, Rosalie y Emmet estaban también allí, su cuñada no paraba de llorar en los brazos de su esposo, este también se le notaba la preocupación, pero intentaba mantenerse fuerte. Finalmente el doctor salió y se dirigió hacia ellos.

- La señorita Swan tenía seis costillas rotas que le perforaron el pulmón derecho, además de múltiples daños internos, por suerte hemos podido repararlos todos y ahora la subirán a una habitación, no está del todo fuera de peligro pero somos optimistas

- Muchas gracias, Stuart – le dijo Carlisle

- De nada Carlisle – le dijo sonriendo – puedo preguntar qué relación tienes con esa hermosa chica

- Es mi nuera – dijo este sonriendo mirando a Edward que miraba al doctor Stuart, enfadado

- Vaya amigo una vez más te llevas a lo mejor – dijo sonriendo – yo que pensaba en alguien para mi hijo

- Lo siento ya esta comprometida – dijo esta vez Edward frunciendo el ceño

- Ya lo veo hijo – dijo este sonriendo – tienes muchas suerte, bueno si me permiten tengo otra operación, en unos minutos vendrá la enfermera para llevaros a la habitación

- Gracias de nuevo Stuart – le dijo Carlisle dándole la mano, antes de que este se fuera de nuevo hacia la zona de quirófanos.

Pasaron dos días para que Bella despertara, dos días en los que Edward estuvo a su todo el día, cuando por fin despertó no paro de besarla durante horas, realmente había temido perderla, cuando dos semanas después ella salió del hospital, Edward la llevo a una casa que no había visto nunca, tenia un enorme jardín, era de dos tres pisos, con ventanas enormes, podía verse el mar.

- Bella no sabes el miedo que pase al creer que te había perdido, te amo tanto Bella, eres la mujer de mi vida, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – le pidió sacando un hermoso anillo de la caja escondida en su bolsillo

- Si quiero Edward – le contesto con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – te amo

- Este anillo era de mi bisabuela, ella se lo dio a su hijo y la mujer de este al suyo, mama me lo dio cuando te conocieron, me dijo que por fin había encontrado a la mujer que tenía que ser mi esposa y que no podía dejarte pasar – te amo

Se casaron dos meses después, Edward llevo a Bella por todo el mundo en una preciosa e increíble luna de miel, al año siguiente fueron a la presentación del libro de Edward, este había insistido en que se pusiera el nombre de Bella en la portada, ahora mientras él hacia la presentación, a primera final estaba su hermosa mujer con un vestido negro resaltando su hermosa y blanca piel y es su regazo había su pequeño hijo de cuatro meses, Anthony Cullen, ambos le miraban sonriendo.

Edward termino su discurso y se dirigió hacia su mujer e hijo para besarlos a ambos, quien iba a decir que gracias a las insistencias de su hermano de que escribiera un libro, terminaría casado junto a la mujer más hermosa y maravillosa del mundo y con su pequeño hijo alargando los bracitos para que lo cogiera en brazos.

- Gracias Bella

- Igualmente Edward - dijo esta sonriéndole con amor – por cierto, estoy embarazada de tres semanas – le dijo ella sonrojándose

- La cabaña – le pregunto Edward divertido haciendo cálculos

- La cabaña – confirmo ella

- ¿Qué tiene ese sitio, señora Cullen? – le dijo sonriendo, pues Anthony también habían sido hecho en la cabaña de Bella.

Ambos rieron cómplices, para luego besarse.

Que les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado.

Me disculpo por los errores ortograficos, creanme me da mucha rabia leer fics que esten plagados de ellos, en este fic soy consciente que hay bastantes les cuento el motivo, estoy trabajando en china durante tres meses por lo que el teclado del ordenador es estilo internacional, no hay ni la "enye" (escrito de forma que se pueda leer) no acentos, he puesto el corrector de word ya que eso si que me lo permite pero ya saben que no es 100% seguro, cuando vuelva a Espana lo editare para mejorar las faltas.

Por favor dejen reviews!

Saludos!


End file.
